Under sink mounted electrical garbage disposal units continue to be installed in over half of the households in the United States. These are new installations or as these units wear out or fail, they are replacement installations. Typically a single person, either a Do-It-Yourself (DIY) homeowner or a plumber, performs the installation or replacement.
A single user can perform most of the installation or replacement operations. However, a critical part of this operation is holding the new or existing garbage disposal unit in the correct and precise position underneath the sink, while the garbage disposal unit is securely attached to the sink or detached from the sink. A typical garbage disposal unit can weigh approximately 7 kg (15 lb) making the operation difficult for one person.